Skyland
Skyland Final Map.jpg Skyland Intro.jpg Skyland Enemies.jpg Clouse Profile.jpg Angel Profile.jpg Blood Angel Profile.jpg Valkyrie Profile.jpg Divine Samurai Profile.jpg Six Winged Angel Profile.jpg Divine Dragon Profile.jpg Guardian Profile.jpg Difficulty - '''Extremely Hard '''Stamina Cost to Enter: 7 'Elemental Bonus: Unholy '(Max HP+200, AP+40 & DP+20) Skyland has 3 routes. The first 2 bosses share most of a route. The 3rd gets his own. This zone is different in that the best armor set is not unique. You can get 2 great tank sets. It also has 2 relics, and a pet, which is dropped by the Rare Encounter, Divine Samurai. Note: If you are Wet, the Frost Attack can cause you to become Frostbitten. The different numbers for EXP, Durability, & Stamina are due to hazards & random encounters. *=Static dmg, otherwise dmg listed is max. ++= This boss has a move that can lower the durability. The Divine Dragon is a... Divine Dragon. You do not need to be Oily in order for it to burn you. ---- =Locations= 1. Angel Path "The cloud dissipates! Allowing you to get a full view of the hovering castle!": +1 Location Mastery (Nothing happens if Mastered) "Someone is singing in the castle. The music magically relieves some of your fatigue!": +1 Stamina "Member feels great to be in this heaven-like atmosphere and brings positive energy to the group!": +1 Stamina "The clouds closing in on you are electrified!": -300 HP "Everyone tries to speed up after an angel surpasses the group! Unfortunately someone falls off!": -350 HP & -2 Stamina "Everyone tries to speed up after an angel surpasses the group! Fortunately everyone passes through safely!" "The sunlight is so bright, it is almost impossible to advance!": -1 Stamina "Member is suffering from acrophobia!": -1 Stamina & Become Scared "Clice are generating a lot of clouds from the platform ahead, making it too difficult to see your footings.": -2 Stamina "Good weather today.": Nothing happens "Member becomes extremely nervous after the cloud below fades away!": Become Demoralized "Member catches a Clouse baby jumping through the clouds! the baby drops a black stinky a flies off!": Become Oily & Sticky "Member is about to fall off the platform! You grab hold just in time! It's too close of a call!": Become Scared "Member shouts in excitement! A bunch of disturbed Clice fly over and slit on the group!": Become Sticky "An angel is mad because you blocked her way!": Encounter: Angel 2. Cloud Generator Encounter: Clouse ﻿3. Shining Cliff Rare Trace "Standing in front of the holy wall, you study the structure and formation of Sacred Stones!": +3 Sacred Stone Mastery (700 Coins if Mastered) Gain 550 Coins Gain Adamantite Gain Cloud Stone Gain Life Force Gain Sacred Stone Gain Soul Gem Yellow Feather (Angelic Wing Collectible) Red Feather (Angelic Wing Collectible) 4. Sky Prison Encounter: Blood Angel Encounter: Valkyrie 5. Sky Falls "You fine some angel's belongings on the shore!": Gain 1,000 Coins "Beautiful angels are having a good time playing around the waterfall!": +1 Stamina "Member drinks some water from the pool! Moments later, you see masculine angel washing thier feet in the upstream!": Become Demoralized "Member jumps in the pool for a swim! The pool is extremely cool!": Become Frostbitten "Member jumps in the pool for a swim despite everyone's concern!": Become Wet "Member jumps in the pool for a swim and almost fell off the edge!": Become Wet & Scared "Everyone jumps in the pool for a swim! Some coins you left on the shore was stolen!": Become Wet 6. Pool of Angelic Feathers Rare Trace "You decide to rest for a while. Everyone starts to discuss and share thier own findings about Skyland.": +1 Location Mastery (Gain 650 Coins if Mastered) Gain 650 Coins Gain Soul Gem Gain Antidote Gain Bread Gain Cleanser Gain Kindle Fire Gain Omamori Gain Soul Gem Gain Friend Hammer 7. Stairway of Cloud Encounter: Angel Encounter: Blood Angel Encounter: Valkyrie ﻿8. Bridge of Descension Encounter: Angel 9. Grand Sky Avenue Rare Trace Nothing Happens "You are stuck by a strong beam of light!": -400 HP & Become Burnt "The tall gate ahead is tightly shut. You manage to push the heavy gate open with some effort.": -1 Stamina "Member opens up the chest on the side of the road...": Gain 1,000 Coins "Member opens up the chest on the side of the road... ...the chest is poisoned! It is empty!": Become Poisoned "Member triggers the flame trap! Flame shoot up two storeys high from the ground!": -200 HP "Member triggers the pit trap! You fall into poisonous water!": Become Poisoned & Wet "Someone's laughter can be heard from the shadows.": Encounter Blood Angel 10. Training Post Rare Trace "You find an angel's patrol map!": +2 Location Mastery Gain Soul Gem Gain Recover Hammer Gain First Aid Kit Gain Omamori Gain 600 Coins Gray Feather (Angelic Wing Collectible) White Feather (Angelic Wing Collectible) 11. Physical Training Ground Encounter: Valkyrie Encounter: Blood Angel ﻿ 12. Floating Rock "The cloud dissipates! Allowing you to get a full view of the hovering castle!": +1 Location Mastery (Nothing happens if Mastered) "Someone is singing in the castle. The music magically relieves some of your fatigue!": +1 Stamina "Member feels great to be in this heaven-like atmosphere and brings positive energy to the group!": +1 Stamina "The clouds closing in on you are electrified!": -300 HP "Everyone tries to speed up after an angel surpasses the group! Unfortunately someone falls off!": -350 HP & -2 Stamina "Everyone tries to speed up after an angel surpasses the group! Fortunately everyone passes through safely!": Nothing happens "Member is suffering from acrophobia!": -1 Stamina & Become Scared "Clice are generating a lot of clouds from the platform ahead, making it too difficult to see your footings.": -2 Stamina "Good weather today.": Nothing happens "The sunlight is so bright, it is almost impossible to advance!": -1 Stamina "Member becomes extremely nervous after the cloud below fades away!": Become Demoralized "Member catches a Clouse baby jumping through the clouds! the baby drops a black stinky a flies off!": Become Oily & Sticky "Member is about to fall off the platform! You grab hold just in time! It's too close of a call!": Become Scared "Member shouts in excitement! A bunch of disturbed Clice fly over and slit on the group!": Become Sticky "An angel is mad because you blocked her way!": Encounter: Angel ﻿ 13. Mental Training Ground Rare Trace "You decide to rest for a while. Everyone starts to discuss and share thier own findings about Skyland.": +1 Location Mastery (Soul Gem if Mastered) Gain 650 Coins Gain Antidote Gain Bread Gain Cleanser Gain Kindle Fire Gain Omamori Gain Soul Gem Gain Friend Hammer ﻿ 14. Cloud Temple (Requires 1 Star Location Mastery) Rare Trace Nothing Happens "You are stuck by a strong beam of light!": -400 HP & Become Burnt "The tall gate ahead is tightly shut. You manage to push the heavy gate open with some effort.": -1 Stamina "Member opens up the chest on the side of the road...": Gain 1,000 Coins "Member opens up the chest on the side of the road... ...the chest is poisoned! It is empty!": Become Poisoned "Member triggers the flame trap! Flame shoot up two storeys high from the ground!": -200 HP "Member triggers the pit trap! You fall into poisonous water!": Become Poisoned & Wet "Someone's laughter can be heard from the shadows.": Encounter Blood Angel ﻿ 15. Throne of Judgement Boss 1 (Six Winged Angel) 16. Inner Sky (Requires 2 Star Location Mastery) Boss 2 (Divine Dragon) 17. Defender's Precipice (Requires 3 Star Location Mastery) Encounter: Angel Encounter: Blood Angel Encounter: Valkyrie 18. Star Gate Boss 3(Guardian) ---- =Enemies= ﻿Regular Enemies Rare Encounter: Divine Samurai 4,000HP :650XP :Quick(4 Hands) LOOT: Gain 5,000 Coins Gain 1 Sacred Stone Gain 5 Sword Dust Gain 1 Sword Essence Gain Key Hammer Gain Panacea Gain Sushi Musashi (pet) Treasure Chest (Musashi Helm, 15/35 Samurai Set) Boss 1: Six Winged Angel 5,500HP :375XP(85,000XP 1st Time) :Quick (4 Hands) Attacks: Normal 990 :Blue: Counter 50% :Grey: 2,150 Frost Damage LOOT: Gain 900 Coins Gain Diamond Gain Sacred Stone Gain Soul Gem Gain Recover Hammer Gain Mysterious Chest (Angelic Halo - Sacred Stone Relic Core) Boss 2: Divine Dragon 7,000HP :500XP(100,000XP 1st Time) :Quick (4 Hands) Attacks: Normal 1,250 :Blue: 400 Frost Attack & Burnt :Grey: Full Heal & Demoralized LOOT: Gain 1,000 Coins Gain Dragon Stone Gain Life Force Gain Sacred Stone Gain Soul Gem Gain Soul Shard Gain Miracle Hammer Gain Legendary Chest (Musou Suit 38/38 Demonicblade Set) Gain Mysterious Chest (Peacemaker 10/45 Invulnerable Set) ﻿Boss 3: Guardian 6,500HP :550XP(105,000XP 1st Time) :Quick (4 Hands) Attacks: Normal: 1,500 :Blue: Block 75% Damage :Grey:Injured & 3 Sword Dura LOOT: Gain 800 Coins Gain 1,200 Coins Gain Meteorite Gain Sacred Stone Gain Soul Gem Gain Shield Hammer Gain Time Hammer Gain Legendary Chest (Guardian Armor 0/50 Invulnerable Set) Gain Mysterious Chest (Skyguard 0/50 Invulnerable Set) Gain Treasure Chest (Hand of Invulnerability Hyper Steel MA Relic Core) ---- =Rare Items= Getting 1-4 Star Mastery at this location unlocks the following Rare Items in the Adventure Store. Category:Adventure locations Category:Adventure Category:Unholy Category:Skyland Category:Demoralized Category:Oily Category:Sticky Category:Scared Category:Adamantite Category:Cloud Stone Category:Life Force Category:Sacred Stone Category:Soul Gem Category:Adventure Collectibles Category:Adventure Locations Category:Frostbitten Category:Wet Category:Consumables Category:Status Effects Category:Hammers Category:Burnt Category:Poisoned Category:Sword Dust Category:Sword Essence Category:Pets Category:Sets Category:Relic Fusion Category:Diamond Category:Dragon Stone Category:Soul Shard Category:Meteorite